Red and White Roses
by AprilDrops
Summary: ee... just my first fic. am reposting it again. SIlver Millennium generation... please read and review!


Red and White Roses

**Red and White Roses**

bunny chan moonbunny86@hotmail.com

*****************************************************************************

A white figure walked slowly into her garden, looking at the white roses she'd planted. She'd cared for it ever since she was a little girl. Her fingers carresed one of the roses' white, velvety petals lightly. The rose was whithering as the girl gazed sadly at it.

It's common for flowers to whither, but not on the Moon. Flowers live for a long age and never whithers nor dies. It was a wonder for a flower to whither on the Moon, unless the Moon Princess was engaged to a man. Those were the old sayings of the wise men. But they only *say*.

The princess isn't old; in fact, she's only 16; two more years before her turn to take over the Silver Millenium from her mother. Neither is she engaged yet, as far as she's concerned, but why? Why are her roses whithering and dying? She'd turned down every suitor, princes and kings that have come

from Earth and other planets to propose to her. All they wanted was her power and her beauty. Serenity looked at her reflection in the little fountain pool, just opposite her garden. 'I'm not even beautiful! Why are they here to propose me? Raye is a million times much more prettier than I am!' Serenity gazed at the girl she sees through the reflection. "Princess Raye of Mars is much prettier, Princess Amy of Mercury is a genius, Princess Mina of Venus is pretty, too! Princess Lita of Jupiter is a trustworthy girl and strong! Why

me?" Serenity asked her reflection. It stared back at her solemnly.

"It's no use. You'll never talk back to me," Serenity said sadly. "You're my reflection and you reflect me. A snobby, ugly, clumsy, dumb princess," Serenity whispered to herself. She shook her head and walked towards the Moon Palace and into her chambers.

"Announcing the arrivals of Princess Mercury, Princess Venus, Princess Mars and Princess Jupiter!" a loud voice boomed throughout the Palace. "Must they always do that whenever we come? What's so grand about it anyway?" a grumbling voice was heard through her door. Serenity's head perked

up at the voice and opened the heavy door, with much difficulty, to reveal Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita.

"I was missing you!!" Serenity said happily as she jumped onto her raven-haired friend's arms, almost making her topple back. Serenity ushered her friends in and they pushed the doors close. "Wonder how can you open a door which is *this* heavy and close it back," a blonde who looked exactly

like Serenity, except for a lighter shade of colour in her eyes and hair, muttered. "You can say that again! I do this almost everyday in my life! Trust me, you won't like it," Serenity giggled happily as they sat on the carpeted floor. "Sere! We're friends since childhood! We help you do this almost everytime we came!" A soft voice answered. Amy of Mercury is a genius in almost everything. "Yea, I know. Sorry for pulling you guys to help me! Seriously, the door seems to get heavier everytime I opened it!" Serenity answered with another giggle.

"Interested in another practise?" Mina asked eagerly. "Why not? These body of mine hasn't workout for quite some time already! I feel like a robot out of oil," Lita commented. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" Raye asked as each girl pulled out a henshin stick, teleporting to the training room.

"Aaah! I really missed this place!" Lita exclaimed happily. "Well, we had better not make much noise since the Palace has a group of visitors and mother's kinda tired," Serenity advised. "We'll keep it low, then," Mina nodded her head. "Wow! Who are those over there, Sere?" Lita asked as she pointed to a group at one end of the room. Serenity squinted her eyes, trying to see who they are, but failing to do so since the room is really big and they are in the other end of it. "Can't picture them out," Serenity gave up,

shaking her pretty head, making the ends of her hair wave abit.

"Couldn't be really important. We'll just start our trainings. Wanna transform first or warm up?" Mina questioned. After all, she *is* the leader of the SailorScouts. "Uh, I don't think it's wise to transform since we have company on the other side. We can't let anyone find out that we're the Scouts yet! Also, our other form causes more destruction which will disturb Queen Serenity's sleep and..." Amy stated as Raye stopped her. "Okay, okay, we get the message! No transforming, right? Fine, we'll train in this form then, though I find it hard to move in this dress," Raye commented as she looked down at her red, long dress which reached the floor. "Yea, any ideas?" Lita asked. "Uh... hey! I get it! Will it be okay to rip our dress just a little bit? I mean, we have *tons* at home and some spare ones in Sere's closet!" Amy suggested. "Yea! That'll be fine! Besides, I really hate this uncomfortable dress. Won't hurt tearing it," Mina said happily as the girls start tearing the ends of their dress up to their knees. "There! It's so much

comfortable this way!" Raye said, standing up. "Off with these high-heels!" Mina said happily as she threw her orange high-heels off, landing with a soft thud on the carpet. "Hate those things," Mina winked at her friends. Thegirls start throwing theirs soon.

'I still wonder who they are... I'd better keep an eye on them, since the training room doesn't allow anyone but the SailorScouts in for practise,' Serenity said mentally to herself, taking another glance at the strangers. "Sere, what are you waiting for?" Amy asked the blonde. "Coming, Amy!" Serenity ran towards her friends as she carried her dress. 'Hmm... the rip isn't tall enough? Well, just rip it more, then!' Serenity sat down and start ripping it higher. The others gasped at her actions but relax and do so, too.

"Okay, now, let's begin!" Mina ordered, taking charge instantly. She pulled out a silver sword from nowhere and start trying stances with it, swinging it gracefully. Seeing her actions, the other princesses started training. Mars is meditating, Jupiter is practising judo, Mercury is trying hard to concentrate on her powers and getting in touch with calmness. Only one girl stood there, deep in thought. The girls weren't surprised at it for it's her normal way of 'practising': Visuality. But no, Serenity wasn't in

any fight with herself. The Selene Goddess had asked her to learn how to control the crystal. So, to the girls' surprise, Serenity pulled out a silver white crystal. "Sere, that's the..." Mina exclaimed "Silver Crystal," she finished.

"Yes, mother asked me to learn and concentrate on using this crystal because I'm the only heir to the Moon Kingdom," Serenity said with a tint of sadness in her voice. "I was to put down physical trainings until I cancontrol this crystal, which I don't think I will," Serenity gazed sadly at the glittering thing. "Anyways, back to training," Serenity sighed softly as she tried concentrating on the crystal.

The crystal was so glittering that the five figures on the other side of the room stared hard at the glittering object. "My prince, who do you think are they? They just teleported here, not bothering to use the door at all! How come they come here, unknown? This is a restricted area, my prince! Should we confront them?" A silver haired man asked a midnight black haired man, with concern in his voice. "Hey, no more 'my prince' thingie! I hate formalities and call me what you did as I had told!" the prince glared. "Fine Endy. Well? They could be enemies since they came unknown," Kunzite sighed in defeat. "Just leave them as they are. We're visitors, remember? What if it's one of the guards or something? We don't want commotions caused!" Prince Endymion replied. "Let's just continue our training and leave them to theirs.

If they are enemies, they'd have attacked us by now!"

'Who are they? Concentrate... Who are they? Concentrate on that crystal...' Serenity fight her curiousity mentally. "Argh, I can't do it!" Serenity sigh in defeat. "Sere! Just try! After all, you are a heir to the Moon Kingdom!" Amy encouraged her friend. "It's no use! I can't concentrate with those strangers in here! Goodness know, they're enemies!" Serenity exclaimed. "Now, now, if they *are* enemies, we'll be in our other form by now! Besides, I don't think enemies will train in the palace grounds!" Raye advised. "It's no use! Don't you get it? I can't concentrate with strangers in here! I'm not used to it! We usually have this room to ourselves!" Serenity protested. "Actually, yes, it's hard to concentrate with unknown

strangers in a room which you'd use without disturbance. Let's just get to the other side and tell them nicely to leave!" Mina said, glad with her brilliance. "Yea... at least, then, I can concentrate," Raye muttered.

"Endy! We can't concentrate with those strangers there! It's so hard to let out our powers!" Zoisite exclaimed tiredly. "You think I can concentrate? I can't and my brain is just stumped wondering who they are," Endymion mumbled. "Well, how about telling them to go off? If they are one of the guards, then it's a definite no problem!" Jedite grinned. "How about that guys? Go there, get them to leave: who is favoured to do so, raise up their hands!" Nephrite started, raising up his hand. Four others join his and soon, they were trotting towards the small group, which was also walking towards them. Kunzite decided to do the talking.

Both groups neared. Serenity was right at the back, for the girls thinks that incase they are enemies, at least Serenity is safe. Endymion, however, is next to Kunzite, leading them towards the other group. The troops stopped right in the middle of the room when Kunzite started, "Ahem, I believe that you are intruding this room, causing us distracted from our trainings. If you will please, leave this room, we will be much grateful."

"Well, I'm so sorry but this room's taken. There are so many training rooms in this Palace, so will you please pick another?" Mina calmly respond. "The others aren't as equiped as this one. We, as high-ranked people, should have the right to pick this room for our trainings! You should be honored that we did," Nephrite stated boldly. "What?" Lita piped in. "You have no rights to speak rudely to us! This is *our* room!" "Well, too bad, 'cause it's not yours but the Supreme Queen Serenity's and Princess Serenity's!"

Zoisite added smugly. "Well," Amy started, but stopped herself. 'If they are enemies?' "Well, it belongs to us since we live in here!" Amy blurted out.'It's not a lie! We live in here sometimes too!' she whispered to herself. "Well, so do we! Why, we're one of the highest ranking guards! We're Prince Endymion's guards!" Jedite added haughtily, very sure that the girls willleave as soon as they hear this. "Oh yeah? I don't see anything cool about it cause Endymion and his guards are below Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity and her royal court," Raye answered coolly. "Sure, they are, but you girls are nothing at all! I doubt that you even have a rank!" Endymion said haughtily, determined to have the training room. The girls were taken back by this remark and Mina was already boiling.

"Watch it! I don't care what you say 'cause we have a rank!" Mina snapped, determined not to let Princess Serenity speak. "Hah! Well, I'm Prince Endymion of the Earth! What about you, o' rankless one?" Endymion added again. "Why isn't the girl there speaking? Bet she's too scared!" he continued. "She shall speak as she may, but not as rude as you do, Prince Endymion," a cool voice sounded. "And they *have* ranks," the blonde stepped forward, meeting eye contact with the prince. "Girls, introduce yourselves,"

her voice was still.

"Princess Mina of Venus, also SailorVenus. Leader of the Sailor Scouts," Mina stepped out. "Princess Amy of Mercury, SailorMercury," Amy hid a slight blush. "Princess Raye of Mars, SailorMars," Raye said hotly, turning away from the group. "Princess Lita of Jupiter, SailorJupiter," Lita said curtly returning to her position. "Royal court of Princess Serenity and her guardians," Mina added snobbishly, giving them a smirk. 'How dare they insult her! Queen Serenity will certainly teach them manners!'

Shook out of shock, Prince Endymion stared at them. Sure, his rank is lower than their's on the Moon and whilst Silver Millenium, but he isn't giving up and fall flat yet-not he! "And who may you be, meatball head?" Prince Endymion asked the blonde in front. 'Ah ha! If she's lower rank, he'll have a chance to tackle them!'

"Meat... ball... head???" Serenity asked slowly, blood boiling already at that remark. 'How dare he...' "Isn't that so? Your hairstyle looked like meatballs," Prince Endymion replied smugly, very sure he'd won the battle. "Hey, don't call her that! Only *I* am allowed to do so!" Raye answered. "No one insults her! Girls, transform!" Mina ordered, holding up the transformation pens crying, "Venus Power, Makeup!" the others do the same too, calling their planet's respective names. Serenity is lost at whether or not should she transform. Deciding that she should, she search around for her brooch. 'Oh no!! Mother took it from me!' Serenity paled at that thought. Now she couldn't transform nor could she use any powers to fend herself.

"In the name of Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter, we shall punish you jerks!" The four transformed girls exclaimed. "Why us?" Jedite asked. "No one insults the Princess' hairstyle but me!" SailorMars stated. "Princess? Of what, Saturn?" Nephrite mocked. "Someone called me?" A soft voice was heard as Princess Hotaru formed, revealing a 12-year-old girl. "Nothing, just some jerks," Serenity muttered. "Oh, okay, bye Sere! See you in tonight's ball!" Hotaru say happily as she deformed her figure. "Who was that?" Kunzite asked. 

"She? She's Princess Saturn which your friend here," Venus pointed to Nephrite, "called! There! How do you like the visit of Princess Hotaru? Back to the topic, you're insulting *our* princess here," pointing to Serenity, "Meatball head! Do you do that to her highness? I don't think so! Sere, why aren't you transforming?" Mina queried.

"Why am I not transforming... yea right, mother took the brooch from me!" Serenity cried as she burst into tears. "Now she's a crybaby!" Endymion commented. "Watch it!" Serenity snapped. 'Try the crystal?' Mercury suggested mentally. 'Yea.. and wake my tired mother? No way!' Serenity scream back. 'Fine... detransform, girls!' Venus ordered as the girl retreat back to their forms. "Why? Gave up?" Zoisite asked. "Can't wake her mother orshe'll murder us," Mina murmured. "Oh? Who's mother?" Zoisite cocked his head up. "Serenity's! Who else?" Lita blurted. "Whatever, I'm kinda tired for now. How about some rest before the ball?" Serenity suggested, trying to get away now. "Okay, but we'll finish this later!" Lita shook her fist at the other group. "Fine! An hour later, here!" Endymion said sharply as he tossed a red rose in their direction. "Red Rose, huh? Okay, this is my challenge," Serenity sent a white rose soaring towards him, almost knocking him. "Oops! Bad aiming!" Serenity gasp and took the red rose with her, teleporting into her own room. "Some aiming... she'll fail for a hunter!" Jedite muttered as he helped his prince up. "You can say that again. Wonder who is she..." Endymion wondered, taking the white rose with him. The others, sensing he needs to be alone, departed to their rooms.

'Hmm... she must've grown this rose. I'll take a look at the garden for a patch of white roses,' Endymion said as he walked to the gardens. He hadn't gone far when he notice pure white roses growing in, surprisingly, not a patch, but in huge quantities, surrounding a water fountain.

'She must be one of the princess, but which? Not the MoonPrincess, for she doesn't even look like 16 but 14!' Endymion puzzled his mind as he stood looking at the beautifully cared rose garden. He pulled out a red rose from his cloak and planted it next to the white roses.

The young princess stared at the red rose she'd taken with her. The red rose was a challenge by the obnoxious Prince Endymion of Earth. 'No matter what, in Moon Kingdom, my status is still higher than his,' Serenity said smugly to herself. "Sere, let's go for a walk in the gardens. We need to get our minds off this for a moment and we have a whole hour to do so," Mina said gently shaking Serenity off her thoughts. "He shouldn't have called you a Meatball head! I thought that I was the only person allowed to do so!" Raye flared angrily.

"Girls? What are you doing in there?" A british accent called through the door. "Nothing much. Just getting ready for tonight's ball!" Lita calledback. "If Luna finds out we're in an argument with the Prince, she'll burst!" Lita whispered quietly. "Okay, fine. There's still some time left, so why don't you girls go practise?" Luna's voice floated in again. "Alright Luna!" Serenity called back as the echoes echoed around her. "C'mon girls, time for a *real* training!" Serenity beckoned her friends as they teleported back to the Training Room.

"Aaaah! Much better that no one's here!" Mina exclaimed gleefully as she transformed into Sailor Venus and 'catch' the silver sword from the air. "Couldn't disagree with you," Serenity said as the crystal appeared in her delicate fingers. "Well, what are we waiting for? Start the training!" Lita shouted happily as she transformed with the rest of the princesses.

"How about a little workout, Mars? Mercury?" Lita, now Jupiter, challenged. "Fine with us! No point meditating anymore!" Mars and Mercury grinned as they charged towards Jupiter. "Hey, no fair! Two against one!" Jupiter cried teasingly as she somersaulted away. "Aah... but who was the challenger?" Mercury asked.

Meanwhile, Serenity was trying her hardest to control the crystal, without much avail. 'Come on!! I gotta get my brooch back to battle those obnoxious, self-centered morons! Okay Sere, concentrate and don't let those guys bug you! You have one hour to get this thing under control before your brooch comes back!!' Serenity assured herself as she is lost in concentration with the crystal.

Venus, though, was trying out swings. Now that she's in her other form, it's far more easier to swing the heavy sword and start doing actions with it.

"Practising hard, I see?" A feline voice with british accent floated around the room, causing echoes. "Luna!" Mercury cried. "How is our Queen? Sere says that she's in her chambers resting," Mars asked the black cat. "Her royalty is doing fine, Mars. Serenity, your mum decides to return this to you," Luna turned to the Moon Princess passing her the gold transformation brooch. "Really? Cool!! Now I can transform! But why? She says that she won't give it back unless I managed to control this glass!" Serenity asked in surprise, pointing at the crystal in her hands. "Well, she says that she'd sensed you using it and you manage it quite well, not well yet though, so she gave you back the brooch. Doing well, Princess!" Luna congratulated her young mistress. "How many times, Luna? No more 'Princess' but Sere!" Serenity fumed at the last word Luna said. "Sorry, but formalities must be kept, Princess," Luna said strictly. "Lunaa!!!" Serenity wailed. "Okay, okay, formalities are forgotten, Sere," Luna said, clamping her ears with her paws. Immediately, the wailing noise stopped.

"Teaching us new tactics?" Venus asked. "Naaah! None at the moment! Artemis is still trying to program new attacks for you," Luna shook her little head. "Well then, any news?" Mercury asked as she carried the black feline.

"News? Yes, Princess Serenity and her court are to be escort by..." Luna started as five pairs of eager eyes turned to her, "Prince Endymion of Earth and his guards," Luna finished. All five girls fell down. "Those *jerks*? But why?" Jupiter rubbed her head which is now aching. "Jerks? Watch your manners, young girl, before Queen Serenity gets you! Her royalty ordered for this!" the royal advisor snapped at the Thunder Scout. "Why? Why would her Royalty order for this?" Venus asked back, politely. "How should I know?"Luna snapped at her. "Tsk, tsk! Luna, where are your manners?" Serenity chided, using Luna's tone of voice. "Princess!" Luna glared at her whilst Serenity let out a small gasp. "I'll be leaving you girls to do whatever you wish now," Luna said in a huff as she ran off towards the door.

"Sometimes, I wonder how can a kitty pushed that thing," Raye murmured. "You can say that again," Amy sighed. Luna had dug her claws in herarms whilst speaking to Jupiter, now Lita.

"Hey, it's already an hour and no sign of those jerks yet!" Mina exclaimed, looking at the huge clock plastered on the wall. "Hehe, if they are not here after the last bell, I'm outta here!" Serenity proclaimed just as the clock begin to chime loudly.

All five chimes passed without any signs of a soul.

"Guess they aren't coming," Mina shrugged. "Like I said, if no one's here by the last chime, we'll be out of here," Serenity said as she teleported back to her own room without much hesitation. The other girls just followed.

After five minutes; in the Traning Room.

"Huh... I can't believe it! This door won't even budge and it took us five whole minutes to get it opened, huff," Zoisite breathed heavily as he entered the now silent room. "Hey, where'd, huff, everybody, huff, go?" Nephrite staggered into the room. "Huh, huff, puff," Kunzite entered without a word. "Ran?" Jedite suggested as he panted heavily. "Boy, the door is so heavy I think it'll crush an elephant!" Endymion came in at last, sitting on the carpeted floor, panting. "Where are they?" Endymion questioned as he looked around the room. A red rose stood right in the middle of the room. Serenity had left it there for it has been a sign of challenge, meaning it has been broken and the challenge had been called off.

"Great. Call off a challenge just because we're five minutes late," Jedite muttered. "It's only fair, Jed. When a time of challenge is set, both sides must be on time," Kunzite noted. "Guess the effort for that door is useless now, huh?" Nephrite said sadly. "Well, if you really want to meet them again, we'll just wait for the ball!" Zoisite suggested. "Hey, we know all four but one! How are we to find them all? If you're finding for a group, you need to know *all* of them; each and everyone to set a challenge!" 

Endymion asked. "Anyway, we'll better get rested! Also, we have to close that heavy door and open the one to our rooms," Jedite muttered under his breath as he think of three times of things they must to worry: First, push this door. Next, open their doors and last of all, close it back again. "Seriously, they make these door from stones," Zoisite mumbled. "Ditto," Endymion agreed as they set to work to close the door.

In Serenity's chambers she was frowning angrily. "How could someone ace a challenge at me and then run away from it? I shall never forget it!" The Princess bellowed angrily. "Not to forget the fact they have to *escort* us!" Mina slumped against the soft couch by Serenity's bed. An idea clicked in Amy's head.

"They didn't know they'll have to escort us!" Amy said happily. "They'll have to know or how will they?" Lita mumbled from the other side. "No! I mean, it's Queen Serenity's way that she will *not* tell them but just place them in front of our doors and tell them to wait for their *ladies* to come!" Amy exclaimed as she scan the plan of hers for weaknesses.

"Yea, Mother's always that way..." Serenity said lazily from her bed. "So how about we take advantage of that and pretend to be someone else? Not the SailorScout or Princess but someone else? We can re-do ourselves and I'msure Mina can help us with the makeups! We can change our hair colour and 

such to make us a different person!" Amy giggled happily. "Yea! And we can torture them a little, like making them do whatever we want to for their are our escorts! You know, like, get them away from food, keep pulling them to dance until their feet ached..." Lita lists down whilst ticking everything off her fingers.

"Yep! That'll be our plan! Mind hiding away our symbols on our forehead?" Mina asked the group. "Though maybe Sere will have a slight problem with that," Mina noted. Serenity's crescent moon holds all her power in it. "Nope! I'll be fine. I've been stealing out of the palace these days," Serenity giggled.

"Alright! Let's get to work!" Mina exclaimed, producing a huge makeup set. "Who first? Sere?"

The girls took turns in doing makeup for each other, trying to make themselves look different. Serenity added what look like pimples in her flourescent cheek and darkened her features. Mina had painted a whole new person with her make-up and she looked totally different. Amy, Lita and Raye had darkened their features, added fake eyelashes and so on. The girls were definitely enjoying thenselves.

"Now, for our hair!" Raye giggled happily as her hair turn into bright red with brown streaks near the end. Amy chosed navy blue which did little difference. Mina chose orange instead of her light blonde hair. Lita decided on forest green and Serenity tried silver, making her look almost like her mother, despite the makeup.

"No, Sere! Not silver!" The girls groaned in unision. "Uh... then what?" The Princess ask. "Um... try white?" Mina suggested. "No! I don't wanna look like an old hag! I think silver will be fine if I change my hairstyle, so don't talk me into it!" Serenity was determined with her colour choice. She took down her 'meatballs' and flipped some of her hair attop each other, leaving the rest to cascade down. "Wow! You look beautiful, Sere!" Amy gasped in awe when Serenity turned to face her friends. "Thank you," Serenity said as she blushed at her friend's comment.

"What about dresses? Not in this torn dress and not one of the royal clothings!" Raye said holding up her red, torn dress. "Well, my closet always welcomes guests!" Serenity stiffled a giggle at Mina's comment. "Same here," Serenity volunteered as both girls opened their closets. "Wow! You guys sure 

had loads of clothes!" Lita commented. "Don't ask, Mother got them all for no reason at all," Serenity mumbled as she chose her outfit. She pulled out an elegant silver white dress with pearls at the end of the dress. The lacey ends were fashionable and it has white roses seamed at the top of the dress. Serenity pulled out a pair of white glass slipers, a white-gold crown and two silky white gloves.

"Wow! Just wow!" Lita gaped at the outfit. "Sere, it's pretty..." Amy said softly to her friend. "That'll make every male fall to your feet, Sere!" Mina said softly, admiring the silky fabric in Serenity's hands. "It's just too gorgeous, Sere! Where'd you get it?" Raye asked. "Hmm.. I can't seem to 

remember," Serenity looked a little deep in thought as she put on the gown.

"Aah! Just perfect!" Serenity said as she twirled a little in front of her full length mirror. The other girls continue their search for a perfect dress for the ball.

Serenity picked up a white ribbon and tied it on her flipped hair. After that, she took a white rose and seam it into her hair and added a drop of white-rose perfume to it. She then took her delicate white-gold crown, adjust it so it fitted. Her fingers reached for her jewellery box and took two diamond earrings in shape of a luna moon. "Done!" Serenity said as she stood up, letting Mina have a turn at it. Mina let her half-bow down and gathered all her hair into a ponytail. She clasped the clips up and fixed in the orange crown. Amy held her hair back with a light blue daisy and fastened a pair of cerulean blue earrings to her earlobes.

Raye wore a necklace with small pink pearls stringed and stuck a casablanca flower to hold her hair. Lita simply took down her ponytail and collected two small locks and tie them into braids. Her wavy hair was tumbling behind her back.

The girls stared at themselves in the mirror and burst out laughing. "Boy, don't we look different! Sere, if your mother finds out, she'll be sending us back to remove these makeups and return our hair colour!" Raye giggled uncontrollably. "No doubt, but won't it be fun to play at least just a little while? Queen Serenity will freak out if she sees the Royal Court and her daughter in this makeup and hair colour!!" Mina giggled. "Mother will be so shock I think she'll pale in face!" Serenity exclaimed gleefully. The picture of calm and caring Queen Serenity going pale in face sends fits of laughter to the whole group.

"Girls, what about our voice?" Amy asked worriedly. "Those jerks know how we sound like. Wouldn't it be better to change that?" "Well, that'll be simply easy!" Mina exclaimed. "Hello, my name is Minako," Mina tried in a softer spoken voice. "Ooo! You're good, Mina! And, cool! New names too!" Serenity cried happily. "Good evening, my name is Usagi! Glad to meet you!" Serenity said in a lighter tone. "I'm Ame, pleasure to meet you," Amy tried in a smoother voice. "Uh... I'm Mako, nice to meet you!" Lita said in a lighter voice. "My name's Rays, what's yours?" Raye asked. "Rays?" The others 

glanced at her. "Yea! Can't think of a better name," Raye said. "It's nice, Raye, I mean, *Rays*!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Hehe, hopefully! Need eye-contacts?" Raye asked the group as she fix a red one to her violet-purple eyes. "Umm... we're getting abit carried away! Rays, our eye colour aren't that important! It's not like they'll look us in the eye!" Mina pointed out. "Okay, I thought why not add in the fun?" Raye grinned, placing the contact back.

The clock chimed as the girls turn to it. "Oh dear! It's already 7:30! We'd better clean up this mess and retreat to your own chambers!" Serenity said as she waved her hand, everything disappeared into thin air. "All the best!" Serenity wished them. "Just knock 'em dead!" Lita said with a grin. "Remember those names!" Amy whispered softly before teleporting away. "Hit them whenever you could!" Raye said with a wink. "Hey, wait for me!!!" Mina cried before teleporting off, leaving the young Princess to face anempty room, waiting for her escort.

"Okay, Jedite 501, Zoisite 502, Nephrite 503 and Kunzite 504," a deep voice echoed in the large passage. "Hey, how come you don't have an escort?" Zoisite protested. "Well, as a matter of fact, I do! I don't see why should I read out her room to you," Endymion stated calmly.

"Okay then, where are the rooms?" Kunzite asked. "We've been circling about for some time already!" "Relax! The ball isn't gonna start any soon!" Endymion looked at the small numbers by the doors. "Look! They ought to be somewhere near! We're at 497 already!" Zoisite pointed to a nearby door, 

which out shot of it like a jack-in-the-box, was a dark woman's face. "I'm sorry, but could you please lower the decibels?" She asked politely. "And who are you to talk to us that way!" Jedite answered. "I'm Princess Setsuna of Pluto, and if you don't lower that voice of yours, I'll make sure you lose it real soon!" Setsuna snapped back. "Uh, excuse us, but do you know the way to room 501? We're sorta lost in here," Kunzite asked, politely, not wanting his voice to be lost and also because she's one of the royal court.

"Walk on and turn left" as the door slammed shut. "Thanks!" Zoisite replied. "How could she slam the door when we could hardly even push it?" Endymion queried. "Must be real strong!"

"Walk on... turn left... aha!" Kunzite exclaimed in glee as room number 501 loomed in front of him. "There's your door, Jedite!" Kunzite turned to the blonde. "Thanks," Jedite replied as he took his position and knocked the door. The other men begin to knock rapidly at the doors. 'This wouldn't do! How can they hear us from the other side of this *stone*?' Endymion muttered to himself. To his great surprise, the door begin to move a little.

Serenity was pulling at the door on the other side. "Goodness grief! They are *escorts*! They should help us open this door!" Serenity huffed under her breath.

"Phew!" Serenity collasped in exhaustion on the red carpeted floor. "Uh, you okay miss?" Endymion asked worriedly. "Some escort you are, can't you at least give me a hand?" Serenity asked him, glaring at his eyes. Realizing that he hadn't bothered to move a muscle, he blushed. "Uh, thought you could handle it, since Princess Setsuna of Pluto can slam the door," he stuttered nervously. "Here, why don't I help you up?" Endymion asked as he held out his hand t her. Serenity hesitated. She didn't want to take his hand but he is her escort, right? But wait, he didn't help her with that heavy door...

"No thank you. I can get up myself," Serenity said as she got up and brush her dress. "Uh, what's your name?" Endymion asked, wondering why isn't this young woman taking his hand. 'Huh, I knew who he is and he still doesn't know me! Well, I'll just play along with the girls then,' Serenity mumbled to herself and stated clearly, "The name is Princess Usagi. What may your name be, nobleman?"

"Princess Usagi? Of what?" Endymion queried. "It's none of your buisness," Serenity replied. "Then you couldn't be a princess!" Endymion stated. "You hadn't yet answer my question," Serenity said impatiently. 'I *know* your name, alright,' Serenity muttered. "Uh, Prince Endymion of Earth, please to meet you," Endymion stuttured. 'This girl isn't even falling into my charms! Maybe she's just this way,' Endymion gave himself a mental point.

"Shall we?" Endymion asked, offering his arm to her. "No, thank you. I prefer walking alone," Serenity said in her light tone. "What will the Selene Goddess say if you come without escort?" Endymion piped. Grumbling, Serenity took his offering hand and practically *drag* him to meet her friends.

"Hi there Ame!" Serenity called out to Amy. "Hello Usagi!" Amy's face brighten up. "What took you guys so long?" Mina whispered. "Door problem and my escort isn't even helping," Serenity said haughtily whilst glacing at the dark-haired prince, who looked away in embarassment. Raye just nodded.

"Announcing the arrival of Queen Serenity, the Selene Goddess, Ruler of Moon Kingdom!" The announcer boomed loudly as the Moon Goddess entered. "Announcing the arrival of Princess Mina of Venus and Lord Kunzite!" He boomed. As the crowd watched on, Mina cursed. "Sheesh, must they say that out loud? Now my cover is blown!" The crowd gasped when a orange haired woman appeared instead of a light-blonde. Grumbling, Mina shifted back her hair colour and let her Venus sign appear, telling her friends mentally to change back their colours.

Amy, Lita and Raye got the message and start changing, to the surprise of their partners. Serenity had been near back and didn't quite receive Mina's message and went as she was. The announcer kept on and on until, it was the Moon Princess and the Earth Prince's turn. No one turned up

at the announcement of arrival. The announcer boomed again. "Announcing the arrival of Princess Serenity, Moon Princess, heir to the Moon Kingdom and Prince Endymion of Earth!"

Two frantic people ran in as the crowd gasped at their princess. Serenity, not knowing that her cover is blown stared back with a simple word, "What?" "Serenity! What happened to your hair?" Queen Serenity asked her daughter as she neared. "Mother, I changed the hair colour! Didn't M..." Serenity protested but stopped when she turned to her friends. Their hair are in a normal state except for the hairstyle! Serenity groaned. "I don't care, Serenity. Change it back, now. Put up the royal hairstyle and wipe off the makeup," Queen Serenity said as she turned to the other princesses. 

The girls wore their royal hairstyle and wiped the makeup off, showing their respectful planet signs as the Prince and his guards watch on. 'This is so humiliating!' Serenity cried to herself. "So YOU are the Moon Princess," Endymion manage to get that out.

"Yes, I am. I didn't say I wasn't," Serenity answered calmly. "Enough of all this! You'd been mischievous again, girls! Why couldn't you act like 16 year old princesses instead of 14 year old girls?" Queen Serenity demanded the five princesses. "Sorry, Mother. But you see, Prince Endymion and his

Lords took our scouts training room as their own and not bothering to say a word of apology!" Serenity calmly tell her mother, explaining what happened that evening. "Thus, we thought we'd try a little joke on them. We never think that the announcer will blow off our covers," Serenity ended.

"I don't care of all those. Now, you all had the events delayed. We will now proceed as usual. I have an announcement to make, good citizens!" the older Serenity's voice hushed the commotion below. "I will be engaging my precious daughter, Princess Serenity of Moon Kingdom, to Prince Endymion of

Earth! This will not only strenghten the bond of the two kingdoms, but also because of the bond they both shared!" "Mother!" Serenity protested.

"Also, I've already spoken to the Venusian, Mercurian, Martian and Jupiterian and all kingdoms mentioned have agreed on their daughter's marriage to Prince Endymion's Lords," Queen Serenity ended. The crowd cheered at the engagement proposed to their lovable princess and her royal court.

"Congratulations, Sere!!" a small voice was heard as Serenity's dress was pulled. "Hotaru!" Serenity exclaimed as she looked down to find a 12-year-old girl with purple eyes and short black hair looking eagerly at her face. "This is no way of congratulating for I am not going to marry anyone as

jerky as Prince Endymion!" Serenity said to the young girl. "Serenity, it is fixed," a hollow voice said to her. "Setsuna..." "The marriage is expected to come soon. No matter how old you are," the dark woman said.

"Sere, even if you're engaged last year or next, it'll still be this same young man!" Michiru stepped in. "Face it, you're soul bond with him!" Haruka said with a dismissing smile. "With that jerk?!" Serenity cried loudly at her friends. Just a little too loud.

Meanwhile, on Endymion's side... "Looks like we're being doomed with these arrogant women!" Nephrite groaned. "All looks, airs and graces, that's what princesses are," Jedite grumbled. "I find Minako, I mean, Mina pretty interesting! She chatters and chatters like a chatterbox!" Kunzite smiled at the group. "Well, at least no one gets that meatball head but me! She just shut up all the way here and has all the airs and graces for 100 princesses!" Endymion said loudly, just a little too loud, after a shrill "With that jerk" came from the other side. "Looks like someone disagree with the engagement, too!" Zoisite said pointing to a large group of girls. The Solar Princesses.

Apparently, the whole crowd below heard the two comments and turn tothe two groups. The Princess and the Prince turned to grin sheepishly at them, muttering apologies at the crowd. "How same they both act," Mina whispered to Lita. "Sure, both are arrogant!" Lita agreed. "They *are* a nice couple of they are together!" Amy said softly. "You have to bet on that one!"the others, but Serenity, agreed. The princess was still muttering appologies to the crowd. "Strange, normally Princes and Princesses don't apologize to their subjects, but these two does!" Haruka pointed out. "Serenity always does that!" Mina waved as she walked towards the beverage to get a cup ofjuice.

Kunzite saw her approching the drinks and decided to get to know her a little. "Hey Mina!" "Hi Jerk!" Was the hard reply. He tried again. "Uh, you looked pretty in that outfit!" 'Yea! That should work!' "Thanks, but myfriends commented that I looked too orangee," Mina replied coldly. 'Ulp! It's supposed to work!' "Uh... nice colour! Orange fits you!" Kunzite tried again. "Thank you. Venusians are always wearing orange." "Look, since we're engaged by our Queen there, I thought, why not get to know you? But why are youalways avoiding my questions?" Kunzite asked. "Then again, why?" Mina asked, drinking her juice. "Want a drink?" "Maybe it's better if we go out for a walk in the gardens," Kunzite sighed. "Why not? I'm done," Mina said as she toss away her cup, whilst Amy screamed at her, "Don't litter, Mina!!!"

"When will she learn not to throw cups everywhere?" Amy muttered to herself as she picked up the cup Mina just threw and threw it into a waste basket nearby. "Some princess," Amy say to herself. "How about a talk, Amy?" Zoisite asked as he approached the blue haired goddess. "About what?" Amy answered calmly. "Yourself and myself. Since we're in an engagement. Why do you hide yourself?" "Umm... can we talk in my garden?" Amy said, blushing. "Sure!" 'Boy, good thing she isn't like Mina or I'll have to slave like Kunzite! But she sure is cute...' Zoisite said to himself. 'Maybe this isn't as bad as I'd thought!'

Raye watched as both Mina and Amy were headed out to the gardens with their new fiancee. "They sure are fast!" A hollow voice come from behind her. "Jedite, if you will please, leave me alone!" Raye said without looking back. "How about if we start all over? We seem to have gotten the wrong foot start, ne?" Jedite asked as he pulled Raye towards him. "Haven't you heard of a saying, 'Never play with fire'?" Raye said smugly to him, surprised at the warmth. His warmth. "I haven't. Is there anything special about it?" Jedite look questioningly at the Fire Princess. "Yes, for I'm fire. The more you play with it, the hotter it gets and the more you're burnt," Raye grinned."All the same, it'll be fun to know you. How about where your two friends had just headed to?" Raye extended her arm. "My pleasure, Princess" Jedite

said as he lead them to the Mars Garden. 

Lita sighed quietly, thinking of what had just happened. "Hey there! Mind if we go to the gardens for some 'Getting-To-Know-You' sessions?" Nephrite asked. Lita giggled at the phrase. "Sure!" "You don't need muchtalking into like your two other friends," Nephrite wondered. "Well, I'm an open-minded person..."

Serenity sat beside her mother's throne with that annoying prince on her right. From her high place, she saw her friends lured into the gardens for a 'knowing you' session. She sigh quietly at them. 'At least theirsweren't as a jerk as mine... Sere, stay calm!' She screamed to herself mentally. She turned to look at her escort, who is also her guest. He had a faraway look in his eyes. Knowing it's okay to study him without him knowing it. His hair are a dark shade of black; Midnight Black as Serenity would call

it. His eyes are piercing and in a shade of ocean blue. His skin is dark and tanned. 'Everything about him is dark and I don't really like him' And now what? He turns out to be her fiancee! No wonder her roses are whithering! She is engaged to an obnoxious, self-centered jerk by her mother! Wondering about her roses, she asked to be excused and ran towards her garden. 

Queen Serenity nudged Endymion to follow the running princess. He protested at first but recognise the determined look. Slowly, he got up and begin walking towards the garden where Serenity's roses are planted. Right in the middle of the garden, surrounded by flowers of other princesses'

planets.

Serenity ran all the way there, taking another look at her roses. She was surprised to find a blooming red rose in growth with her white ones. And surprisingly, it has already spread, covering the little spaces her white roses hadn't. Even more surprisingly, her white roses are 'awaking' from 

their whither! Serenity stared speechlessly at her garden. Her roses aren't whithering anymore! Instead they start spreading and continued blooming. 'What happened? They're supposed to be whithering! I checked them this morning! I'm engaged and they are blooming! But sayings are just sayings.' She said to herself. However, if sayings are sayings, why did her roses whither this morning? Did the appearance of the red rose cure it?

"Anyway, who cares?" Serenity smiled to herself as she started watering her roses. "Aaah! Looks like the roses are revived!" A deep voice sounded. "Aaah!" Serenity almost toppled over at the surprise, but was caught by strong arms. "Sorry, don't mean to scare you," Endymion said with a wink. "You planted those red roses?" Serenity questioned. "Yep! Looked like it revived your white roses, huh? So, are you gonna hit me, scold me or thank me for helping your roses?" Endymion asked with a wink. Serenity blushed at it and sat down next to him.

"I'm gonna thank you," she whispered as she lean down to kiss his lips.

Endymion stared in shock as Serenity's warm lips meet his. The Moon Princess *kissing* him?! He got over his shock and respond to the kiss. Serenity pulled away after some time to catch some breath. "Thank you," she whispered quietly, her voice barely heard.

'What is this, Sere?' her mind demanded. 'Even if he helped your roses, why did you kiss him?' her mind practically screamed at her. "Uh, I'm really sorry about it," Serenity started with a heavy blush as Endymion hushed her. "Sorry? Whatever for?" Endymion asked. The princess just stared, heart pounding against her ribs. "I... I don't know," Serenity said as she ran towards her chambers, leaving the prince sitting all by himself in her blooming garden with one thought. 'She kissed me...' he said as he draw his fingers over his lips, where her lips and his just met. Strange enough, he enjoyed the kiss and a warm feeling was looming over him. He got up and walk back towards the ball, unsure of what to tell the Queen.

'I can't believe it! I kissed him!' Serenity screamed to herself as she neared her door. Deciding not to push it open, she teleported in herself and ran towards her satin bed and cried her heart out.

"What is it? What is it that made me kiss him?" Serenity asked herself again and again as she buried her head under her pillow and cried softly.

"Endymion? Where's Serenity?" Queen Serenity asked. "She's uh... resting in her chambers!" Endymion replied. "Oh? Doesn't sound like that. What has she done this time?" Queen Serenity asked softly. "Nothing," Endymion replied quickly. Just too quick. The wise queen smiled, knowing what could have possibly happen. "Dear, I think that you should be with her now. She's upset. Terribly upset. Don't you worry about her rejecting, for the both of you are soul-bonded, making you soul mates," Queen Serenity said softly to the young prince. He just stared at her eyes. Unlike Princess Serenity's, the Queen's is in a light shade of purple. "Go on," She urged.

Nodding, Endymion turned to leave the ballroom.

A knock floated in the quiet room. Serenity perked up her blonde head at it. "Come in," she said, trying not to quiver her voice as she wiped away her tears. "Mind helping me with the door?" Serenity giggled a little and got up to pull the door open. "Phew, thanks!" Endymion panted as he stumbled in. "Don't you know how to teleport?" Serenity giggled. "Wha...?" "Teleport. Move from a place to another," Serenity explained. "Oh, that. Of course! But it's no good teleporting in without your knowledge," Endymion said laughing.

Serenity joined him on the floor. She'd calmed down a little already and is now ready to talk.

"I.. I'm really sorry about what happened in the Moon Garden," Serenity said, blushing. "Well, there's nothing to be sorry about. I enjoyed it, in fact," Endymion replied. "R.. really?" Serenity stammered. He replied with a nod as he pulled her nearer for another kiss.

The kiss was soft and sweet. When they finnaly pull apart, both were gasping for air. "Never thought how my enemy can end up being my soul mate," Serenity grinned. "By the way, why didn't you come on the challenged time?"

"Something happened. Very humiliating," Endymion muttered. "Tell me about it," Serenity giggled as she pushed a lock of his hair away. "Let's just say that I hate heavy doors," Endymion smiled as he planted a kiss on her forehead. Serenity giggled again at the mention of those heavy doors.

"Ready to go back to the ball?" Endymion asked. "Yes," Serenity sigh softly. "Thank you," Serenity mumbled. "For...?" "Forgiving me," She answered with a small smile as she teleport them to the ballroom, where her mother waits for her.

"I'm glad you're back! How has it been?" Queen Serenity asked as she noticed that Endymion has his arm protectively over her Princess. "Fine, Mother. Where are the others?" Serenity replied in her soft, calm tone.

Knowing that her daughter meant Mina, Amy, Raye and Lita, she pointed towards the garden. "The Lords are with them," Queen Serenity smiled. 'Looks like they *are* soul bonded! Even the guards of Prince Endymion,' She said to herself. 'May they stay together forever and hopefully, Serenity will be taking over my place as Queen Serenity, Goddess of the Moon'

In the garden, Serenity and Endymion find the girls at their respective gardens, talking with Endymion's guards. Endymion led Serenity towards the Moon Garden as they sat on the bench for a talk.

"So, why, in the first place, did you disguise yourself as 'Usagi'?" Endymion looked at her. Her hair is a beautiful shade of blonde, her pale skin glimmered under the stars. On her forehead, a bright crescent moon shone brightly like a star. Her hair is now in the 'meatball' shape which her mother, Queen Serenity, had referred as the royal hairstyle. She looked like an angel with the two meatballs like a crown. Her hair streamed down, all the way til it touched the ground. Her eyes were bright sky-blue colour,

shining like a star, showing her an eager learning girl. Serenity caught him staring at her and blush furiously, turned away and toying with a white rose. 

"Uh... please don't stare at me, you're making me embarrassed," Serenity said shyly. 'Idiot! Which girl will say that?' Serenity chided. Caught, Endymion blushed at himself. "I like your outspoken ways," he said. "Thanks."

Both sit serenely together, with Serenity toying with her white rose and Endymion deep in thought with the goddess beside him. "You know, I think that my white roses looked beautiful with the red ones accompanying them," Serenity said, smiling. "How about we plant more?" Endymion suggested. "Mmm.. sounds nice," Serenity said as she leaned close to him, inhaling his scent of sweet red roses. The prince blushed at the princess being so close to him. They sat that way for quite some time until Endymion heard a little snore.

He turned to look at his fiancee, only to find her sleeping peacefully, head resting on his shoulders. 'Well, I couldn't stay here for long, for nights on the Moon are cold. I don't wanna be an ice-cream cone!' Endymion said to himself. Deciding not to disturb the princess, he got up slowly and carried her gently as he teleported to her chambers.

Serenity stirred a little, looked up to find her prince, snuggle closer to him and fell back to dreamland. Endymion smiled at it and lay her on top her bed and covered her with blankets, leaving a blood-red rose beside her laying figure.

Back in his own chambers, the young prince sigh peacefully, head elsewhere. "Enjoying yourself, my prince?" Kunzite grinned from an end. "Just look at his face! He's in love!" Jedite grinned at him. "How did your girl go Endy? Perfect? Or did you argue all night?" Nephrite asked teasingly. "Yea, someone with a 'Meatball head' must have 'Meatball brains'!" Zoisite put in, sending the room filled with laughter. "Stop it already! I saw you all with your girls in the garden..." Endymion snickered. "Kunzite even had a *really*

dreamy look when he's with Mina! Nephrite is fawning over Lita, Zoisite is paying so much attention to whatever Amy is talking about and did I catch Jedite kissing the Fire Princess?" Endymion pondered around the room, sending deep blushes to his General's face. 

"Nothing of such sort!" Jedite fumed. "Oooh! Being with the fire princess sure has his head flaring!" Endymion teased as Jedite chased him around the room. "Amy was talking about Physics and I have the same interest in it!" Zoisite declared. "Mina was the one with dreamy look!" Kunzitesnapped. "Lita was talking about kitchen recipe! Of course, who wouldn't have their nose over food?" Nephrite cried.

"What about you?" the four generals cornered the prince. "Like you said, we fought all night," Endymion replied nervously. "I can't believe it! Every girl kisses the ground you walk on, but this girl doesn't! Are you sure you are not wrong?" Kunzite asked, testing his friend's head for a temparature. "Positive!" 'If any of them finds out, we're doomed!' Suddenly, it come to Endymion that Serenity has a mind link and decided to speak to her through that to make sure none of the Generals or her court knows about them. 'Or we'll be doomed...' Endymion answered her question. Gladly, she agreed for she doesn't want any of her friends to know that.

"Okay, then. Who was the one who planted red roses in the Moon Garden of Serenity?" Kunzite snickered. "I recall someone ... " Zoisite started but was unable to continue. "Hey, if you guys don't believe it, you can call Meatball head tomorow and find out, okay?" Endymion sighed.

"Deal!"

"My, Kunzite sure is dreamy," Mina said dreamily, recalling that night's event. Both of them found common interest in each other and Kunzite had kissed her after both say goodbye. Her lips still had that feel and her body warmth up. 'Is this love? As a Venusian, I'm able to feel the vibes and such...'

"He... kissed me?" Amy mumbled softly. "What was that Amy? I heard something about kisses..." Mina queried. They had been talking about their love for reading when he unexpectedly kissed her full on her lips, surprising the genius. But she'd returned that kiss and she enjoyed it.

Raye was still in shock and had barely talked after returning from the garden. Jedite pulled her into a fierce kiss and both were locked up in it. The world swirled from her head and fire of passion and delight swelled in her.

"Wow! I didn't know men cook!" Lita said unexpectedly, surprising everyone. "Why not? The cooks are men!" Amy pointed out to the brunette. "No, I never thought a high-ranked person cook," Lita explained. "But you're a princess and you cook," Raye said boringly. "Ulp! Hehe," Lita blushed. She'd

given Nephrite a peck on his lips and had clearly enjoyed it, even if it was only a peck. But, hey, he'd returned it with a full kiss! 

"Looks like everyone's dreamy tonight! I wonder how Sere's went? Her Mother must've forced them into the garden," Mina giggled at that thought. The others nod in agreement, still dreamy from their first kiss. Lita let out a little sigh, "I wish Sere can enjoy this like us. But I can bet that they argued all night long!" Amy nod in agreement. Both were like cats and dogs. One just wouldn't give up just like that. Each wants to outdo the other, making both very competitive because of their ranks and abilities.

"My room's here. I need a rest for this has been a really restless night! Good night! See you in Sere's room in the morning!" Mina said as she teleported into her room.

"Good night! May the Moonlight bless you!" Amy wished as she, too, teleported back.

"Interested in a chat?" Lita asked Raye. "Naah! Maybe tomorow? I'm a beaten pulp tonight!" Raye giggled helplessly at that comment. "See ya in Sere's room tomorow, ne?" "You bet! Maybe, we should also help Sere in matchmaking with Endymion! Mina can help, you know, Venusians..." Raye said

with a glint in her violet eyes. "Yea! G'night!" Lita teleported off.

"Sweet dreams, Princess," Raye whispered as she looked at the last door, after Mina's, before walking back to her own chambers, teleporting in. No use in wasting your energy when you can still teleport.

Sunrise finds Serenity looking at it as it paints as beautiful drawing on the soft, glowing sky. Serenity sigh, remembering the night before with Prince Endymion. They had shared their first kiss in the beautiful Moon Garden. Serenity inhaled the strong scent of the rose she held on her hand. He left it there after sending her back to her room. A small smile played on her small lips as four bright colour appeared in blur.

Mina, Amy, Lita and Raye stood in it's place. "Hi girls! How'd last night go?" Serenity asked softly with a smile still playing on her lips. "Oh, Sere, it's terrific! I even got my first kiss!" Mina jumped at her friend, squealing in delight. Lita, Amy and Raye nodded in delight. "Wow! Everyone got their first kiss last night?" Serenity asked, followed by shrills of squeals from the four girls.

"I'll take it as yes," Serenity smiled widely. "What about you? Did you, Sere?" Lita asked her princess. Recalling what Endymion had asked her to keep it a secret, she shook her pretty head slowly and put on a sad expression. She can act, alright! She made the rose she was holding on to disappear as she burst into tears.

"He called me a meatball head, meatball brained and an arrogant, snobby princess!!" Serenity cried on Raye's shoulder. "Hush, Sere, hush! I'll make him take back every word he says about you! Don't cry now," Raye shushed her crying friend. "I'm gonna slaughter him today! Just he wait!" Mina and Lita swore. "But what will Kunzite and Nephrite say then?" calm Amy asked. "Oh, well, we'll just make him take back his words then," Lita said. "Fine. Sere, one more word of insult from him, will find him answering the SailorScouts!" Mina resolved.

"How about we set you both together?" Amy suggested. "Uh-uh! No way! There's no way I will be near that stupid, self-centered, moronic, monstrous, obnoxious jerk!" Sereniy shook her pretty head. "But it might worth a try!" Mina pestered. "No-uh!" "But, Sere, we can't leave you unattend!" Raye start

"Leave me unattend?" Serenity asked. "Uh-huh! Eh, no!!" Lita said as she caught herself. "You... you are all leaving me alone to deal with that self-centred jerk? I... I thought you were my friends!" Serenity said as her lips quivered as she burst into tears.

"Sere! We're your friends! That's why we want to set you two together in case we are needed!" Mina shook the crying princess. "No never will I be near that jerk!" Serenity start wailing. "Serenity!" Raye boomed. She never called her friend that unless she is really angry. "Look, we just say, give it a try! Why not?" Raye asked. "Well, I don't want to!" "You wanna stay unmarried for the rest of your life?" Lita questioned her. "No..." 'cause I'm already engaged and I love him!' Serenity's inner self scream. "Then?" Amy pondered. "Just leave me alone in this matter!" Serenity wailed. "Fine. How about a walk in the gardens?" Mina sighed in defeat. 'She sure could use some fresh air!' "Okay..." Serenity stopped her wailing and tears stopped pouring. "Good, let's go!!!" Mina said as they teleport to the Palace gardens.

"Hello, butterfly!" Serenity greeted the colourful winged creature sitting on her white rose. The others had left her to tend for their gardens. Serenity watered the red and white roses with care so as not to spoil their delicate petals and leaves. No one noticed the appearance of red roses in her usually pure white garden. More red and white roses bloomed and over the night, more than 2 dozens of the roses had bloomed.

'Is love this strong?' Serenity questioned herself. 'Is love this strong that it bloomed that many roses?' The red and white roses are a sign of their undying love for each other. 'If a red and white rose died, it shall mean that one of us died, in soul or in love,' Serenity vowed softly. 

Everywhere she watered, more and more roses sprout. Every rose she watered, it became bigger and stronger. Just like magic. 'Magic is in the air whenever love is about,' Serenity say softly to herself. "Sere? Are you done? How about a ride?" Raye called out to her.

"I'm coming!! Just let me wash this can first!" Serenity called back in response.

"Sere?" Mina's, this time. "Okay, okay, I'm done!!" Serenity as she ran towards her friends. Just like herself, she tripped over a water hose right in front of her friends.

"Sere, are you okay?" Amy came forth. "Yeow... I'm fine Amy. I'dgotten used to this somehow," Serenity replied with a slight pained expression. "Let's go!" The girls chorused as they teleported to the stables.

"Hallo! Who's horse is this? It's magnificent!" Serenity asked as she stroke the dark horse next to her milky white one. "Oh, that! That's the Prince's one," the stablesman replied, without looking up. "A truly beautiful horse" Almost as if north meet north, Serenity jerked her hand from it. It hurt her to do so, for she simply love horses, and here is one, belonging to her soul mate.

Serenity put her mount over and mounted her fine mare, along with Mina's, Amy's, Raye's and Lita's as they rode up the beautiful hillside. Views on Moon are gorgeus and it's simply hard to take one's eyes from it.

"Hey, Mina! Out?" Kunzite's group came forth. Serenity spotted Endymion's face near the back as he whispered mentally, 'Shh! They're gonna dump us somewhere to have our own time!' 'But why?' She asked, 'I have psyhic abilities!' he answered. Serenity could feel him grinning in her head. 

Luna peered over the pond and see the two groups on their mounts. "She's doing a good job hiding it," Luna said to the Queen. "Hmm... why are they hiding it?" The Queen pondered. "You know that the Scouts and Generals can talk. They will start pestering them! Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity had never been in love before and turned their nose down to every suitor or anyone who wishes to marry them! Imagine what will happen if both of them starts teasing them! Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion will never be at peace!" Luna answered. "Maybe it's good to let them hide it for a while," Queen Serenity think. "I believe it to be quite a good choice for some time. Once they feel they are ready, they'll answer their needs," Luna said knowingly with a small smile in her little face.

Serenity and Endymion sat together on the green grass, enjoying the beautiful scenary of Marle Serenitates. Serenity sigh softly. "How did you know that they're going to leave us alone?" Serenity looked at her prince for an answer. "I have psyhic abilities, making my able to read other's mind," Endymion answered as he pulled her into a deep kiss. Serenity gladly returned it as she lay on him, inhaling his red rose scent that seemed to be part ofhim.

Meanwhile, on the other side...

"Hey, it's my turn already! Pass that binoculars to me!!" Mina hissed at Raye. "Hush! I knew there was something going on between them! Boy, are you guys smart!" Lita said, praising the generals. "I still can't believe Sere lied to us! She's a pretty good actress!" Mina gritted. "Heh! No one could resist the handsome prince!" Kunzite smiled. "Like anyone to resist the lovely Moon Princess! Truely, they're a beautiful couple," Mina sighed as she looked through the binoculars. "Yes, with the lovely Moon Princess and the handsome Earth Prince," Amy sigh. "You're pretty lovely, too," Zoisite said as he pulled her to a short kiss.

"Oooh!" Mina exclaimed. But not at Amy, Serenity. "Look! Those two did have something for each other!" Mina cried excitedly as she passed the binoculars around for everyone to have a look. "They must've have it bad..." Nephrite said as he tighten his grip around Lita. "Wonder how they can stand

this..." Raye pondered. "Hey, Sere can do mind link, remember?" Lita spoke up. "So that's the looks everytime they meet! They're connected through their minds!" Raye said with a snap of her fingers, before hushed by seven annoyed people. "Oops!" She grinned sheepishly.

Serenity's head snapped up. What was that noise she'd just heard?Snap of fingers? 'Oh, not now, in the name of the Moon!' Serenity paled at that thought. "What is it, my princess?" Endymion looked at his palingfiancee. "Do you think that the rest of them are spying on us? I mean, I felt a presence of Raye a while ago!" Serenity said in anxiety, shaking Endymion. 

"Relax! Even if they were, what's wrong with ... " Endymion stopped.

"Uh-oh... Serenity must've sensed my presence!" Raye muttered when she sees Serenity's head snapped up and beginning to shake Endymion, as if convincing him into something. "We'd better show now before they bury us alive!" Raye announced as the others nodded their heads. Everyone knows that

whenever Serenity is angry, which is quite rare, she'll do anything. And since she can control the crystal, she'll be even more dangerous.

One by one, they stood up as the two Prince and Princess stared at them. Raye started first.

"Sere, how could you lie to us?" Raye exclaimed. "Uh, Raye, I can..." before Serenity finished, Endymion was being surrounded by *his* friends. "Someone was lying yesterday..." Kunzite chided.

Serenity was mad that no one is listening to her explaination. "Excuse me, but I'm sure you're interested in an explaination?" She said coldly to Kunzite. A cold voice which she used when they first met. "Uh...yea!" Mina said, demanding for an answer.

"You see, you guys being somewhat like a chatterbox, we'd thought that we'll fool you into believing that we aren't couples. We're afraid that you guys will be teasing us non-stop about it and we don't want any rumours about us," Serenity stated everything calmly as Endymion moved forward to

protect her. "Sere! We're your friends! We won't do so!" Mina started. "What about them?" Serenity said, nodding towards the four Generals. "Hey, the Prince's with you! No more said!" Kunzite speak for the group. 

"Fine, but this isn't suppose to come out now. Only at tonight's feast with mother," Serenity said coldly. "I guess it'll have to be let out, now that the cat's out of the bag," Serenity gave a shrill whistle, sending her white mare galloping towards her. She mounted it with ease and head towards the palace.

"Shouldn't have spied on them! Now we got Sere all worked up because of that!" Mina cried as she stomped around her room. The girls and the Generals are all there, finding what is there that they could do to release their Princess and Prince's anger.

"We could always say that we're sorry," Amy suggested. "Sere is a nice person. She'll forgive us and pretend nothing ever happens!" "It's always a choice..." Lita said thoughtfully. "Nothing else to think of. The faster, the better," Raye muttered as she teleported off to Serenity's Chambers, the others following her gloomily.

Serenity was sitting on the couch, crying on Endymion's shoulders. "I shouldn't have been so harsh on them!" she kept saying. Now that she'd thought it back, she regretted her actions towards her friends. "They're my friends! How could I say that to them?" Serenity wept on his shoulders as

he tried to soothed her down.

Eight bright flashes appeared in the room, revealing the four princesses and the four generals. Serenity kept on crying and crying, not bothering about them.

All eight fell to their knees as they let Mina do the talking.

"Sere, we're so sorry that we spied on you. It's not like we didn't believe you! We were worried that you and Endymion will be arguing all over again! We're so sorry, Princess. Will you forgive us for our foolish act?" Mina stopped. Serenity had stopped crying and had turned to look at her. Dropping down to her knees, she hugged Mina and her friends. "I'm sorry, too, for being so harsh on you! I should've told you about it earlier," Serenity said as she burst into tears again.

The girls tried to calm her down but to no avail. Endymion had been listening to all those already, and now, it's Kunzite's turn.

"My prince, we're so sorry for spying on you. We shouldn't have suspected you. Please forgive us," Kunzite speak for all. "You are forgiven," Endymion answered with a smile. Unlike the other group, no tears or hugs exchanged, only knowing smiles.

Serenity wiped her tears away as she got up. "Where are you going, Sere?" Amy asked. "The Gardens," Serenity answered with a small smile as she and Endymion teleported to the Moon Garden, where the red and white rosesbloom beautifully.

*t*h*e*e*n*d*

*****************************************************************************


End file.
